


Charbroiled

by SansyFresh



Series: Fluff and Stuff [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All Platonic - Freeform, Cute Shit ok, Fluff, Gen, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Platonic Soulmates, Reader's gender is not specified, Shopping, Short Reader, Slice of Life, Teasing, fat reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: You were just trying to get through life.Two sets of skeleton brother shitlords made it a tad more interesting.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale) & Reader
Series: Fluff and Stuff [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250093
Comments: 26
Kudos: 60





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueMeansStop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMeansStop/gifts).



> this is for Blue, i love ya man <3333
> 
> enjoy its pretty much just fluff lol

You stared up at the top shelf, the box of Blueberry Muffintops brand cereal taunting you as you harshly glared at it. Cursing your short stature, and not for the first time, you were doing the pros and cons in your head of buying a stepping stool for situations like these when a familiar, lithe body came up behind you, your shoulders relaxing at the warmth. 

“Hey Slim?"

“Yeah, doll.” he answered immediately, your soul warming at the quiet affection in his voice. You pointed to the bag of cereal that was mocking you so, and glanced back at him with your greatest set of puppy dog eyes. 

“Can you get that for me? We’re out at home.” You asked in your best “I really can’t reach it and I’m desperate enough to ask for help, so please help me you dick stop laughing” voice.

Slim chuckled, ruffling the top of your head as he grabbed the extra large bag, ignoring your protests as he placed it in your cart and started heading down the aisle with your goods. You laughed, even as you quietly yelled for him to come back. Just as you turned the corner after him, though, he was gone, and you were left scratching your head as you tried to catch sight of the caramel brown hoodie he always wore. 

No dice, your hands fists at your side as you stomped off to find a basket to get the rest of your list. Asshole. Always taking advantage of your tiny legs.

You’d just gotten back into the groove of shopping for your medium household, contemplating the different jars of pizza marinara, when a gloved hand passed right by your face, grabbing a jar of the less expensive variety and placing it in your basket. You whirled around, pointing your finger in Razz’s face only to snicker at the absolute shiteating grin he was wearing.

“How is the shopping trip going, dear?” Razz asked, and you were struggling not to laugh as he took you by the arm and led you down the aisle towards the dairy section.

“Well, it was going pretty good until I was hijacked by hooligans!” You accused. Razz put a hand over his chest, the other deftly plucking the biggest block of extra sharp cheddar he could find off the shelf and into your basket. You grunted at the extra weight, but Razz only smiled.

“I do not have any clue what you could mean, dear.”

You squinted at him, but sighed. Edge and Red were still waiting on the supplies, and they’d given you the money to get them all so… if Razz and Slim wanted to be a nuisance, you supposed you’d just have to take one for the team.

“Don’t be so cheesy, asshole, and help me find your brother, he took off with my goods.” You finally snarked, strutting down to the ice cream section to find the particular brand Edge had wanted for his birthday.

Razz’s eyelights twinkled as he watched you leave. “With pleasure.”

You only regreted that decision later on when the fraternal yelling could be heard from the damn other side of the store.


	2. Chickens Lay Eggs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhh im sorry for the wait ;n;
> 
> have a fluffy chapter!!
> 
> enjoy :D

You watched, unimpressed, as Slim waved his hands in a “tada!” gesture. Sure, the groceries were in the trunk, but in the worst way possible. The bread and chips were on the bottom, sure to be smooshed at this point, the bottles of pop on top, sure to roll and fall and get shaken up enough that it’d be a health hazard to open them any time soon. 

Still, you were trying not to smile, the pure look of pride on his face making you nod approvingly, shutting the trunk as you determined that you’d just pick up a few more loaves of bread later on in the week. The two of you hopped in, Razz having already headed back home with the few bags his motorcycle would hold. It’d be his job to get the ice cream home as soon as possible, what with the insane heat. 

You and Slim sung to the radio as you started the short ride home, Charlie Puth bringing you home sweetly crooning to each other about betrayal in a relationship. 

“I’ll grab the bags, babe, you head inside and cool off. You’re looking a little uh. Crimson.” Slim said, hopping out as soon as you’d parked. You nodded, grabbing your backpack and keys, panting as you padded up the walk and into the house.

The glorious AC kissed your skin, relieving a lot of the discomfort from being outside. You sighed loud, and flopped on the couch, waving your shirt away from your chest and stomach. 

You heard more than saw Red coming, his shortcuts just loud enough that you could hear him when he popped into a mostly quiet room.

“Yer okay, sweetheart? Yer lookin’ a ‘lil…”

“Crimson?” You asked, jokingly, and Red winked at you.

“Of course. It's hot as balls outside.” You said, flopping your head back on the couch cushion. There was a shuffle of movement and Red was moving your head, settling it in his lap, his blessedly cool fingers carding through your hair as an afterthought as he looked up something to watching on Netflix. 

“I wouldn’t know. Don’t got any.” He joked, and to his credit, you laughed. 

“Don’t be lewd, brother.” 

You sat up a little until Red tugged you back down, but if you slanted your head, you could see Edge staring at the two of you with exasperated fondness. 

“Heeeeey boss man, what’s shaking?” You asked, grinning at him. He grinned back, wicked as a shark.

“For one thing, the chicken I’m preparing. You will be eating tonight, yes?” He looked at you expectantly, and you felt that even if your answer had been no, you’d have been eating something small at least. A leg of the glorious chicken, perhaps. Maybe even a wing.

You nodded, mouth watering, and he nodded, satisfied.

“Keep them entertained, brother. Nothing nasty please.” Edge finished, then headed back into the kitchen, leaving you with a scoffing Red.

“Like I’d do that to ya, sweetheart.” He said, voice full of fake resentment as he turned on some kind of show that appealed to both of you… but was in fact about the gestation periods of different kinds of cave creatures. 

Well. At least you were going to eat chicken. Chickens just laid delicious eggs.


	3. Cookout Time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo next chapter!! im listening to the Undertale concert while im writing, damn it was so good
> 
> enjoy :D

You only woke up because the subtle smell of grilling potatoes and vegetables had started drifting through your open window. The sunlight was playing over your eyes, making it a little hard not to just turn over toward your wall and flip one of your many tiny pillows up and over your head to block it out. But alas, the not so subtle smell of grilling meat joined the menagerie of glorious scents coming from outside, your mouth turning up into a grin as your bedroom door creaked open just behind you.

“You awake, sweetheart?”

Glancing back, you felt your smile grow. Red was wearing the bright yellow shirt you’d given him for christmas, the tacky one with a giant orange sun drinking a mountain dew on it. Still, if you actually said something about it, he’d likely take it off and fling it at you, so you just grinned stupidly at him.

“Burgs?” you asked, Red rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, burgs. Paps got you some extra cheese to slap on yer’s.”

Now you were excited, jumping out of bed and ignoring Red’s shout about indecency as you shoved on your shorts and fled past him and into the living room. Slim was there, waiting to eat along with everyone else as he played what you could only assume was the lowest budget game you’d ever seen. 

“Among Us?” you asked, Slim nodding even as he finished up a round by telling someone over voice chat to “mind yer own fuckin’ business”. You raised a brow, but realized you’d talked out loud when he was playing a voice chat game…

Your face reddened, but you smiled as he winked at you. Nodding towards the kitchen, Slim angled his head to let you know he understood, even as he was gearing up for another session. Red plopped on the couch next to him, booting up his laptop again, which made you wonder if they were playing together.

Shaking your head in amusement, you headed into the kitchen, where Razz was slowly rationing out bowls of dip and baggies of chips, a leftover precaution from their time spent underground. You certainly didn’t mind; they always let you have a little more if you were still hungry, but it kept you from overeating, as you were prone to do.

Razz glanced up and smiled as he saw you, the sheer happiness of it lighting up his face. You watched as he gently sat the last bag of chips down and started up on the grilled vegetables that had already been brought inside, portioning those out onto the paper plates everyone would be using. 

“Hello dear, was your nap good?”

You nodded, sitting on one of the stools to watch and help him out by eating a chip or two.

“It was great, woke up right in time.” You said, winking at him as he turned to give you a faux glare.

“Yes, yes, I’m sure our slaving away has you so hungry.” 

You could tell he was teasing, there was that glint in his eyes that was always there when he was joking. But still, it made you feel a little guilty, your hands coming up to help him divide the veggies a little better. He gave you a soft smile, and then two of you continued portioning out things until Edge burst through the back door with a tray full of burgers.

“Dinner’s on motherfuckers!!” he yelled, your laughter carrying through the cooling afternoon air.


	4. Burgs and Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, an end of the year update for this cutie of a fic :D
> 
> i hope you all enjoy ^^ only one more chapter after this!!

The one thing you could say about Razz and Edge was that the two of them knew how to  _ cook _ . It wasn’t as if they were master chefs or something; you were sure that if either of them had to cook under pressure, they’d likely snap and make something that seemed inedible to look at, but would still taste delicious.

Still, they’d get kicked out of any cooking shows they’d try just based on their messiness that came about when they prepared food. 

But still again… you didn’t care about any of that because the food was damn well some of the best you’d ever tasted. The burgers were juicy, the cheese melted just perfectly and the pickles crisp as you laid them on top of the mayo and ketchup you’d lovingly squirted all over the top of the burger. 

Razz was giving you a side eye as he layered another slice of cheese on top of his, Slim measuring out a good couple squeezes of relish onto his own. Red had his swimming with mustard, as always, and Edge was carefully squirting ranch onto his own.

Your hands were unusually deft as you handed out the tiny bowls of dip and the baggies of chips, each labeled with the name of the person that wanted that particular chip. Most of you just went straight potato, but the heathens (you and Razz) went for the cheddar and sour cream ruffles, Slim being the ultimate weirdo and dipping his jalapeno chips in his french onion dip.

You stuck your tongue out at him as he slowly savored a bite, his brows waggling in playful teasing as you headed for your favorite seat in the kitchen: the counter. Hopping up was always a challenge at first, but you quickly climbed up and got situated as everyone else found their spots around the kitchen. Razz sat on the floor next to you, the spot everyone seemed to take shifts in.

Gently nudging him with your foot, you took a giant bite of your burg, careful to stay over the paper plate you’d been given as you’d most likely make a mess of things. It was just a known fact that you were a bit of a messy eater, not that any of them judged you for it. Eating was hard when there were condiments involved!

“How is it, dear?”

You glanced up mid-bite to find Edge staring at you, red eyelights assessing. You raised a thumbs up, grinning with a full mouth just to watch the simultaneous pride and disgust go across his face. He shook his head at you, going back to his meal as Slim slid him his phone, showing off a meme that had Edge choking on his bite.

Razz was gently knocking the side of your foot with his shoulder, just enough to keep it swaying back and forth. It was a companionable touch, something that had you wondering… did they expect more out of you?

You didn’t think so; none of them had ever come onto you in either romantic or sexual ways, and while that was somewhat of a relief, you had to wonder… why they still wanted you around. Surely you weren’t that good of company, and there was no way you kept their attention by any means of your own.

You decided you’d just ask Red, when the two of you went out for a smoke later that night. 

After dinner, you helped clean up, only having to sit once or twice to take a small breather when Razz asked you to rinse the dishes he was washing. 

“I’m very proud of you, dear.” he said, and something about it made your heart feel full, made you feel warm in a place deep inside your soul. So you helped as much as you were able and when Red came in the kitchen, waving the pack of smokes you both shared, Razz scoffed and waved you away.

You laughed, leaning around to hug him softly before heading out the back door with Red, his usual hoody missing, leaving him in a raggedy old shirt that looked like it could make a few decent wash rags. 

He sat on the edge of the back porch, the concrete cold under your legs as you joined him, the night cooling down as you took a smoke from him and lit up, relaxing into that first wonderful, wonderful dose of nicotine. 

“Hey Red?” you asked, staring up at the dark sky, waiting for the stars to come out one by one, twinkling down at the both of you.

Red grunted, his eyes locked on the sky as well, and something about the atmosphere made you believe that, even if this turned out to be a faux pas to ask, even if this made things awkward for a little while, you’d still have them around. It gave you the courage to go ahead and spit out the words.

“Do you and the others… like me?”

Red was silent for a moment, letting out a drag of smoke that drifted up to the stars. “Yeah, we like ya. Wouldn’ be livin’ wit’ ya if we didn’t.”

You nodded, eyes falling down to the immaculately cut grass that Edge took care of every summer. 

“Do you… like like me?”

Now Red coughed, hacking on a too quickly drawn puff of smoke that had him bent over, leaving you the tiniest bit wounded, at least until he looked up at you with the softest eyelights you’d ever seen.

“Darlin’, we love ya. More than you’ll ever know, but most’ly…” He leaned forward, booping your nose with the tip of his finger. “We just care about ya. S’that make sense?”

You could feel your chest seizing a little with the sudden emotion that flooding you, but you nodded, smiling up at him with watering eyes. He chuckled, whispering a “c’mere, kid” as he pulled you into a hug, gently patting your back with sharp fingers. 

Somehow… you kind of understood now. Not in any way that meant that you thought you were worthy of it, but… that was okay.

Your boys were all you needed. 


	5. Fresh Baked Muffins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, the end of another much smaller fic, but an emotional, loving one nonetheless.
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed, thank you so much for the comments and for reading my stories <333
> 
> enjoy :D

Sometimes you’d wake up and the boys would all be at work and or heading that direction. On occasion you’d get out of bed early, groggily making your way to the kitchen, finding one of them nursing a cup of coffee before they had to head out, a cup of steaming joe waiting for you. Sometimes they’d even make a huge breakfast and one of them would carry your still sleeping form to the kitchen to wake up to a healthy, absolutely  _ delicious  _ meal. 

And then… sometimes, like today for example, you woke up on a Saturday with no plans in sight, and the boys were surrounding you in your own much too small for 5 people bed, in increasingly hilarious positions. 

Slim and Edge usually took turns with which of them got precedence laying up by your head, while Razz was always there on your other side. Red didn’t really lay down, instead taking up guard position at the end of the bed with a mug of coffee and a mean look on his face.

Carefully untangling yourself from three pairs of limbs, and ignoring the whine that they gave you, you crawled up to sit next to Red, turning on the TV because you knew he wanted to watch the news, always did first thing in the morning, but wouldn’t touch your remote unless you gave him explicit permission to use your things. Razz settled in next to you, squishing you between the two of them as you flipped to the news station that you trusted the most.

You didn’t really trust any of them all that much, but at least this one wasn’t anti monster.

Edge was soon sitting behind you, leaning with his chin on your shoulder, and Slim came down to sit on the floor, his back resting between your legs.

It wasn’t the most comfortable position for you, given that they were mostly bone with little magic to cushion said bone, but…

You would give anything to stay like this.

The outside world was cold, bad things happened to good people. Monsters were only barely getting the rights that they deserved, being sentient and capable of intelligent thought, and you were planning on joining a local group set on lobbying for those rights. 

It was warm here, warm and easy to hold close. Your boys, no matter where this relationship with them all went, was easy to fall into, natural in the best of ways.

No, you didn’t want to leave the warmth of being surrounded by them, of being safe and as secure as you could have possibly been. Nothing was getting past them, these edgy bitches of yours, and to be completely honest?

If anyone tried to hurt them, they’d have a whole load of gay fury released upon them, and god help anyone stupid enough to try.

Giving them each a small peck on the skull, you finally finagled your way out of their hold, winking back at them as you padded to the kitchen. You had smelled fresh baked muffins ever since you’d woken up and, knowing them all?

It’d be filled with enough love to get you through the rest of your life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, consider leaving a comment!!


End file.
